This invention relates to counters and, more particularly, to a novel housing for the same.
It is often desirable to maintain a running tally of a sequence of events such as pulley rotations, cable payout length and the like. It is customary, for example, to provide a counter on a fishing downrigger which will indicate to the fisherman at any instance the depth of his downrigger weight.
Counter barrel assemblies of the general type have been available for many years. They are generally housed in metallic or combination metallic-plastic housings. These housings, typically, are made in expensive molds, the resultant product possessing no ability to accommodate differing models or sizes of counting mechanisms.